For You
by arzalia
Summary: "Aku disini untukmu. Aku ada juga untukmu dan aku hidup pun untukmu."


**For You**

 **Author : Arzalia**

 **Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Genderswitch**

 **Summary : "Aku disini untukmu. Aku ada juga untukmu dan aku hidup pun untukmu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRINGGG!

"Nah, karena jam pelajaran telah berakhir segera kemasi barang-barang kalian dan pulang ke rumah. Jangan lupa kerjakan pr kalian anak-anak." Seorang wanita muda berparas cantik sedang mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajar di sebuah sekolah dasar dimana tempat ia bekerja. Namanya Min Yoongi jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Baik, Bu Guru" Dengan perasaan senang anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Terlalu senang karena sekolah berakhir cepat. Ada beberapa anak yang menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan pada Yoongi. Sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan pulang atau ada yang jahil mencium pipi Yoongi seperti iniㅡ

"Selamat siang Yoongi noona salanghae!" Seorang anak laki-laki bername tag Taeoh yang jahil mencuri ciuman di pipi Yoongi lalu dengan gesit berlari keluar ruangan kelas. Hampir saja kaki kecilnya terpeleset.

"Ya! Hati-hati di jalan, Taeoh-ah!" Teriak Yoongi dengan agak nyaring. "Aih, anak itu selalu saja…" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak muridnya yang selalu mencium pipinya selepas jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir dan lagi Taeoh tidak memanggilnya 'Bu Guru' seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya justru Taeoh memanggilnya noona. Saat di tanya mengapa Taeoh bersikap seperti ini dijawabnya dengan enteng "Karena Yoongi noona manis. Aku menyukainya." Konyol memang.

Yoongi bergegas untuk meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Masih ada 15 menit lagi untuk menemui seseorang. Namun setengah perjalanan menuju gerbang akhir sekolah Yoongi bertemu dengan Namjoon, rekan kerjanya di tempat yang sama.

"Selamat siang Yoongi-ah. Mau kuantar pulang hari ini?" Namjoon menghampiri Yoongi yang berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah. Menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Yoongi. Mencoba mencari perhatian Yoongi dengan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang membuat kedua dimple Namjoon semakin dalam.

"Terimakasih Namjoon-ssi. Tapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Yoongi menolak ajakan Namjoon dengan halus.

"Jimin lagi,huh?" Tanya Namjoon tidak suka. Wajah tampannya merengut membuat kedua alis tebalnya berdekatan.

Yoongi hanya berdehem. Tidak berani menatap mata Namjoon. Mungkin karena takut Namjoon marah dan tersinggung.

"Apa bagusnya anak bermarga Park itu, _sih?_ Hanya sekedar anak kuliahan yang tidak tahu dir.. ㅡ"

"Tapi aku mencintainya." Yoongi menyela omongan Namjoon dengan cepat. Yoongi tidak suka ketika Namjoon memojokkan Jimin seperti itu.

'Aku juga mencintaimu, Yoongi-ah'ㅡ ucap Namjoon dalam hati. "Ck! Ah, Jangan terlalu percaya cinta anak muda jaman sekarang. Mereka tidak lebih dari seorang pembual." Sambung Namjoon. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menggandeng tangan Yoongi yang hanya di tepis pelan oleh empunya.

"Aku yakin Jimin tidak seperti itu." Yoongi tetap _kekeuh_ membela Jimin. Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menghentikan langkah kakinya "Dengar Namjoon-ssi aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu terhadapku tetapi terimalah kenyataan jika aku telah bahagia bersama Jimin. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dariku. Permisi." Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih membatu karena ucapannya. Terbesit rasa bersalah di dalam dadanya karena telah berbicara sarkastik pada Namjoon. Yoongi mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju café yang menjadi tujuannya hari ini.

Sudah hampir 20 menit Yoongi menunggu Parkㅡkekasih manjanyaㅡJimin itu. Yoongi mengira kali ini Jimin tidak akan terlambat lagi setelah sebelumnya Jimin mengirimnya pesan kakaotalk yang berisi bahwa Jimin akan datang sebentar lagi dan _yah_ itu 30 menit yang lalu. Yoongi memutuskan akan pergi kalau Jimin tidak datang 10 menit lagi.

"Jimin kemana, _sih_.." Yoongi bergumam sambil memainkan kaki kecilnya itu. Tak lupa makian dan sumpah serapah Yoongi tujukan pada kekasih tercintanya yang selalu membuatnya menunggu. Yoongi benci menunggu asal kalian tahu tapi Yoongi lebih benci lagi ketika rasa rindunya yang membludak di dalam dada tidak tersampaikan. Yoongi benar-benar ingin bertemu Jimin.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Yoongi seorang lelaki dengan kaus Denim berwarna putih dan celana ripped jeans tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yoongi yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya. Terlihat berulang kali Yoongi bergerak-gerak di kursinya. Mencari posisi nyaman rupanya. Sang lelaki hanya terkekeh kecil saat melihat Yoongi dari kejauhan. Ia tahu pasti Yoongi telah bosan menunggunya sejak lama. Dan sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan lagi makian dari bibir tipis kekasih cantiknya itu. Ia tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Hai noona cantik pasti sudah lama menunggu ya?" Jimin sudah merencanakan untuk menggoda Yoongi kali ini.

Yoongi hanya diam saja. Tidak berniat menjawab Jimin. Malah sekarang memalingkan wajahnya dari Jimin.

"Hey! Kenapa diam saja? Pangeran tampanmu sudah datang, _princess_ " Jimin masih melancarkan aksinya menggoda Yoongi. Jimin tahu sebentar lagi pipi Yoongi akan bersemu merah dan rasanya seperti memanggil Jimin untuk mengecup pipi kenyal milik Yoongi itu.

"Jimin berhenti bermain denganku." Jimin salah. Yoongi tidak bersemu merah atau menjadi malu karena godaannya justru Yoongi memutar malas kedua bola mata sipitnya. Seperti tidak berminat dengan dirinya.

"Aih~ manisnya kekasihku kalau sedang merajuk. Ada apa _dear_? Masih marah karena aku terlambat datang? Aku minta maaf ini semua karena ulah Kim Taehyung yang memaksaku menemaninya untuk menemui Jungkook. Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa Taehㅡ" Belum selesai Jimin berbicara tapi Yoongi memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Stop Park Jimin. Cukup traktir milkshake green tea maka aku akan memaafkanmu." Yoongi tidak mau kekasih bodohnya itu mengoceh lebih lama. Yoongi sudah haus karena menunggu Jimin.

"As your wish _babe_." Jimin segera melesat membeli minuman favorite mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa?" Setelah membeli milkshake tadi Jimin langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan mengajaknya pulang karena hari semakin senja. Jimin memutuskan untuk mengantar Yoongi ke apartement.

"Apanya?" Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin. Tangan kiri Yoongi sibuk mengocok milkshakenya.

"Kau. Aku tahu kau sedang _badmood_ hari ini." Jimin menggandeng tangan kanan Yoongi dan memasukkan tangannya dan tangan Yoongi kedalam saku mantel miliknya. Semakin senja semakin dingin saja pikir Jimin.

"Tidak juga." Yoongi menyedot kembali milkshakenya. Mata sipit Yoongi melihat ke kanan-kiri mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Jimin.

"Jangan berbohong noona." Jimin mengeratkan gandengannya pada tangan Yoongi. Membuat si empu menggigit bibir tipisnya

Ck, selalu saja Jimin bisa menebak pikirannya dengan tepat. Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Kalau sudah seperti ini mau tak mau Yoongi harus cerita pada Jimin.

"Ehm.. Namjoon" Yoongi menyebut salah satu nama yang tidak asing di telinga Jimin.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya?" Dada Jimin bergemuruh saat mendengar nama itu lagi. Membuat telinga Jimin panas saja.

"Dia selalu saja memojokkanmu, Jimin! Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya kalau aku sudah punya kamu! Tapi masih saja dia menggodaku. Seperti tidak ada wanita lainnya saja di dunia ini. Apa karena aku terlalu manis hingga dia tak mampu menyia-nyiakanku?! Ish aku tidak habis pikir dengannya." Dengan sekali tarikan nafas Yoongi membiarkan bibir tipisnya itu berbicara tanpa henti. Beruntung jalanan kota Seoul sedang sepi jika tidak maka orang-orang sekitar akan memandang aneh pada Yoongi.

 _Tuh kan tuh kan.._ setelah didesak bercerita pasti Yoongi langsung berceloteh panjang lebar mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecut.

Jimin tahu bahwa Namjoon menyukai Yoongi bahkan Jimin mendengar sendiri pengakuan langsung dari Namjoon saat dulu sempat bertemu dengannya. Jimin sadar memang tidak mudah menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan Yoongi yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Kau sudah kebal bukan menghadapi orang-orang seperti Namjoon? Kenapa sekarang menjadi sangat kesal seperti ini, hm?"

Benar kata Jimin. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin sudah kebal mendengar pendapat orang tentang hubungan mereka. Ada yang memuji tapi tidak sedikit pula yang memaki.

"Tapi Jim, Namjoon sudah sangat keterlaluan menyebutmu pembual yang tidak tahu diri hiks.." Bibir tipis milik Yoongi mulai bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Sshh.. Jangan menangis, sayang. Maafkan aku membuatmu susah seperti ini." Jimin mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi. Membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukan hangatnya lalu mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu Jim.. hiks" ujar Yoongi. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar karena tenggelam oleh isakan tangisnya dan tenggelam karena Jimin semakin memeluknya erat.

"Lebih. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun Min Yoongi. Sudah ya menangisnya? Hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis, sayang. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, noona." Ibu jari Jimin dengan telaten mengusap bulir-bulir krystal yang mengalir dari pipi Yoongi. Demi apapun di dunia ini Jimin benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat Yoongi menangis. FYI, Yoongi adalah wanita kedua yang sangat Jimin cintai dan sayangi setelah Ibunya sendiri. Jadi kalau Jimin membuat Yoongi menangis itu berarti sama saja Jimin membuat sedih Ibunya setidaknya begitu prinsip Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan Yoongi dan Jimin pada malam itu kini mereka jarang bertemu lagi bahkan sudah hampir beberapa pekan ini Jimin tidak menghubungi Yoongi. Hati wanita mana yang tidak gelisah disaat kekasihnya tidak memberi kabar sama sekali dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Padahal Yoongi sudah berusaha memberi pesan kakaotalk dan menelfon Jimin tetapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan apapun. Yoongi benci diabaikan Jimin. Yoongi benci setiap malam gelisah karena memikirkan Jimin. Yoongi benci saat Jimin tidak memberinya kabar. Yoongi benci tidak ada ucapan selamat malam mesra dari Jimin yang mengantarnya menuju mimpi indah. _Yoongi butuh Jimin_. Pernah sekali Yoongi mengunjungi apartement Jimin untuk mengecheck keadaan kekasihnya itu tapi Yoongi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam apartement Jimin. Hilang kemanakah Jimin-nya itu. Kini ujian akhir semester sekolah dasar pun tiba. Mau tak mau Yoongi harus sering lembur karena membuat soal-soal ujian nanti. Seringnya sibuk dan jadwal menjadi sedikit kacau membuat Yoongi jadi semakin jarang menghubungi Jimin. Disaat-saat lelah dan penatnya lembur kerja sesekali Yoongi melirik kearah smartphonennya berharap Jimin menghubunginya kembali tapi semua sama saja seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak ada pesan dari Jimin. Tidak ada godaan-godaan yang membuat Yoongi bersemu merah. Tidak ada panggilan sayang. Tidak ada yang menyanyi melalui telepon di kala Yoongi tidak bisa tidur. Tidak ada ucapan semangat pagi. Tidak ada. Yoongi menangis semalaman. _Yoongi rindu Jimin_. Yoongi hanya tidak tahu bahwa mencintai Jimin ternyata harus sesulit ini.

Malam ini pukul 01.00 dini hari Jimin baru saja kembali ke apartementnya. Jimin melemparkan ke sembarang tempat tas dan mantelnya. Menubrukkan diri pada tempat tidurnya. Hari ini Jimin benar-benar lelah. Kuliah sekaligus bekerja ternyata memang tidak mudah bagi Jimin. Jimin merogoh saku celananya mencari benda silver persegi panjang miliknya lalu menghidupkan kembali benda itu setelah beberapa lamanya tidak Jimin gunakan. 75 pesan kakaotalk dan 153 missed called. Semuanya dari orang yang sama. Orang yang tidak ditemuinya beberapa pekan ini. Orang yang selalu menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi penyebab Jimin menahan sesak didada karena rindu yang teramat dengannya. Orang yang menjadi alasan utamanya melakukan ini semua. Min Yoongi. Orang yang membuat Jimin melakukan apa saja asal bisa membuatnya bahagia. Ya, apapun caranya. Jimin mengetikkan beberapa pesan kakaotalk untuk Yoongi lalu meletakkan smartphonennya diatas meja nakas. Jimin melepas sepatunya dan menyamankan diri di tempat tidurnya. Membayangkan esok hari Jimin menemui Yoongi menjadi pengantar tidur yang indah untuknya.

Yoongi terbangun karena terusik oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela apartementnya. Oh, lihatlah Min Yoongi yang biasanya terbangun dengan wajah tenang dan cerah sekarang berubah menjadi pucat dan lelah. Dan buruknya semalam Yoongi tidak tidur di tempat tidur kesayangan melainkan dimeja kerjanya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa semalam Yoongi menangis karena Jimin sampai tertidur dan bangun dengan mata bengkak. _Aduh,_ kasian sekali Yoongi… Sudah mata sipit sekarang ketambahan dengan bengkak membuat mata Yoongi kian tak terlihat. _Mata Yoongi semalam hilang di makan lintang,huh?_

"Ughhh~~" Yoongi merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya. Tertidur di meja kerja membuat badan Yoongi sakit. Ketika Yoongi akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi tanpa sadar mata Yoongi melirik kearah smartphonenya. Mengusap layar lebarnya dan mendapati satu pesan kakaotalk baru dari Jimin yang langsung saja di sambut pekikan senang dari Yoongi. Tangan kiri Yoongi segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Hati Yoongi benar-benar senang sekarang bahkan lebih senang ketimbang Yoongi mendapatkan daging gratis segudang pun. Yoongi merasakan seperti sedang _throwback_ saat awal-awal dulu jatuh cinta dengan Jimin. Sejenak Yoongi melupakan bahwa Yoongi sedang kesal dengan Jimin karena mengabaikannya beberapa lama. Dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga Yoongi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sepertinya Yoongi harus berpenampilan cantik hari ini karena Jimin akan menemuinya. Yoongi terkikik pelan membayangkannya.

Disini di sebuah taman hadir dua insan yang saling merindukan duduk satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Padahal dalam diri mereka masing-masing banyak hal ataupun pertanyaan yang ingin diungkapkan. Setelah hanya keheningan diantara mereka akhirnya Jimin membuka suara.

"Noona mianhe…." ujar Jimin pelan.

"Jimin kau jahat." telak Yoongi. Sejujurnya saja meskipun Yoongi senang karena bertemu Jimin tapi rasa kesal dalam dadanya belum kunjung padam.

"Noona aku mempunyai alasan karena ini semua." Sanggah Jimin. Ditatapnya mata sipit kekasihnya itu.

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu tega mengabaikanku sampai selama itu, Jim?" Yoongi menatap heran Jimin. Manik matanya yang sipit namun tegas seakan menuntut jawaban dari Jimin.

"Selama ini aku bekerja noona. Aku bekerja untukmu. Siang dan malam kugunakan untuk bekerja part time di sebuah restaurant dan kedai ice cream. Dan soal mengapa aku tidak membalas seluruh pesan dan panggilanmu karena aku takut jika aku meresponnya aku akan luluh. Mengabaikanmu adalah ketidakbisaanku, noona." Jimin mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak yang cantik. Cincin yang Jimin beli semalam dengan uang tabungan hasil Ia bekerja selama ini. Jimin membuka kotak merah tersebut lalu mengambil isinya dan menyematkan di jari manis kanan Yoongi. "Aku ingin membuktikan pada semua orang kalau aku bukan kekasih yang tidak tahu diri atau kekasih yang hanya pandai mengobral janji manis saja. Aku benar-benar serius denganmu, noona. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan senantiasa membahagiakanmu." Sambung Jimin. Tangan Jimin menggegam erat kedua tangan Yoongi dan memberinya sebuh kecupan di telapak tangan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Yoongi merasa hatinya tengah disiram oleh berton-ton bunga dan perutnya serasa dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang entah darimana asalnya. Tanpa sadar setitik kristal meluncur begitu saja di pipi tirus Yoongi. "Terimakasih Jimin. Aku mencintaimu!" Yoongi langsung menghambur kepelukan Jimin. Memeluk Jimin sangat erat seolah Yoongi akan pergi jauh. "Aku juga mencintaimu Min Yoongi. Tetaplah bersamaku." Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja. Yoongi tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi ia hanya terlampau bahagia saja.

"Hei, kau menangis noona?" tanya Jimin heran ketika ia merasa kemeja miliknya basah.

"Tiㅡtidak!" Yoongi mengelak dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu biar aku lihat wajahmu." Jimin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yoongi yang begitu erat sampai-sampai membuatnya susah bernafas. "Jangan dilihat! Nanti kau malah menertawakan wajahku." Jimin tergelak. Jimin tahu pasti sekarang Yoongi sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merona hebat. "Haha. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Yoongi mendengus pelan "Kebiasaan burukmu, Jim." Jimin menggeleng tidak menyetujui perkataan Yoongi.

"Kau salah noona itu bukan kebiasaan buruk. Aku senang saja karena hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu merona seperti itu." Jimin mengelus surai halus milik Yoongi.

"Huh! Musnah saja kau, Park Jimin!" ujar Yoongi yang masih dalam pelukan hangat Jimin.

"Ah~ noona membuatmu merona seperti itu saja sudah membuatku senang apalagi bisa membuatmu merona hebat sambil mendesah dibawahku haha." Jimin kembali menggoda Yoongi dengan _dirty talk_ -nya. "Dalam mimpimu saja Park mesum!" Yoongi mencubit keras perut Jimin lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jimin dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian yang masih terkikik senang melihat Yoongi _ngambek_. "Hei noona tunggu! Jalan keluar taman lewat sini. Kau tidak lupa, bukan?" Jimin setengah berteriak memanggil Yoongi yang terus saja berjalan ke depan. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya ia baru saja sadar kalau salah jalan. Yoongi meringis kecil kenapa ia bisa bodoh melupakan itu. Tanpa babibu Yoongi langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat. Saat sudah berada dekat dengan tempat dimana Jimin berdiri Yoongi hanya mendengus dan melewatinya begitu saja. Jangan lupa ingatkan Yoongi untuk mencubit keras kekasih mesumnya itu nanti. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Nampaknya malam ini Jimin akan mendapati tubuhnya penuh kemerahan yang berkepanjangan.

FIN


End file.
